Dazzler
The Dazzler (real name Daisy) is a Brawler who is a magician form the entertainment genre. She is a ranged brawler and she has medium health. Her attack is that she casts her wand to generate a dazzle which will follow an enemy brawler, her super makes her deflects incoming projectile away and takes reduced damage from attacks, for her star power she will also drop a Power Cube when she uses her super. When she dies she will drops her hat and wand on the floor as the brawler animation. Attack: Dazzles The Dazzler uses her magic wand to cast a dazzle light that will follow the closest opponent from her aim line (so direction of attack still matters) and deals damage ("explodes") to them as well as making their device screen whiten with moderate strength for 0.5 - 1 seconds which makes their screen harder to see, the attack has a sound effect, it has long rage like colt and will disappears when it reaches range limit or hits walls/obstacles or hitting an opponent, although it seeks to a brawler this attack can still be avoided by moving sharply perpendicular to its direction to make it miss which it have to make "round trip" to seek to the brawler again and the dazzle should disappear due to range reached. She can also use two ammo space to cast the same attack but twice as fast that makes it almost certain to hit the opponent brawler. This attack also heals teammates of equal damage when it passes through them and will continue to seek the opponent. *Damage: 220 *Reload: 2 seconds *Range: 8.67 tiles *Pierce: 1 (enemies), unlimited (teammates) Health Base Health: 800 Super: Alakazam Her super generates a that is similar rosa's shield around herself that lasts for the base duration of 3.5 seconds, when active it will reflect any enemies main attack projectiles (with sound effect) back to the direction it came from and continues to travel for its and which she takes only 60% of damage(all damage types) instead of the usual 100% damage. Note: She just need to press the super button to activate the she shield; need not tap/drag to activate after to pressing the super button. Star Power: Cubic Surprise This star power improves her super: when she uses her super, she will drop a Power Cube as well which will land on anywhere from her by 2.0 tiles, it functions exactly the same as those in Showdown modes (+10% dmg and +100 HP) which increases brawlers' stats, depending on her team the power cubes will looks more blue or red in toning/shading which is only pickable by her and her teammates, there are no limit on how many power cubes that a brawler can obtain and when he/she dies these power cube will disappear (wasted). Skins Trivia *This brawler concept is initially written by /u/ClashRoyaler16 from the reddit post 1234and is reedited by me. **The artwork drawings is also done by /u/ClashRoyaler16 **Though certain stats are different and tweaked by me. **Her star power is different from the one from the initial post. **The spelling from the post stated Alakazzam but thats definitely an error spelling so it is corrected to Alakazam. *Based on her looks and appearances i would assume her to be a 21th Century Brawler. *Her hitpoints is 800, which seems that she is abit higher health than she really deserved. . *She had heard of people speaking Hokkien (dialect) before but she does not understand what these Asians had said. (Fan event) *The reason why i allow her main attack to heal teammates is its light! *I am not sure if her main attack should avoid walls, if so this mechanic may make her OP as . *This page uses so many hover templates, this can be explained that hovering to a certain text will "magically" makes the hover message appears. Quotes She has a slight British Accent. *'Start or respawns' **"Prepare to be Dazzled!" official **"Once Upon a Time..." **"Magic is Back!" (respawn only) *'Attacking' **"Have a Dazzle" official **"Hooo" (blowing sound) **"Sparkles flies" *'Making a kill' **"Haha-Ha" official **"Thank You, Thank You" official **"Magic goes from good to great" *'Taking Damage' **"Oh my..." official **"Excuse me???" official **"What the..." *'Super' **"For my Final Trick" official **"Abra-Kadabra" official **"Eat your own shots" **"Show Time!" official *'Killed' **"The show must go on" official **"Wahhhhhh" **"Not Again!" *'Other times' **"You love need a touch of Magic" official **"Amazed?" official See Also *Tricky: Another magician brawler of the same genre, though he is a complete different brawler and the initial writer is different from Dazzler. Category:Brawlers Category:Mythic Brawlers Category:Reddit Category:21th Century Brawler Category:Brawler with star powers Category:Brawler with specials/star power type P Category:Main attack with effects Type B Category:Main attack with effects Type E